NCC
Overview This island, owned by the Decepticons, has been completely transformed from its original appearance. Cyberforming has erased all hints of nature, even from the huge strato-volcano that created the island, leaving the entire island covered with a gleaming bluish/crystal metal that glints brightly in the sun or moonlight. Curled on the southwest perimeter is what looks like a giant, frosty blue, metallic shark, large enough to fit even a cityformer inside its ribcage. The mottled body houses sensors as well as large and small armaments for defense. History New Crystal City is a Decepticon fortress built upon a cyberformed island in the Pacific Ocean, near New Zealand. The Constructicons built it, and would regularly call up Omega Supreme to tell him how much better their Crystal City was. It eventually gained a mobile shark mode! The Airbase Argosy crashed into the island's volcano and destroyed the fortress. Places Of Interest *Mount R'lyeh Notes NCC User Manual Here is a not so brief summary of how the city/shark works. Transformation can only be done by Decepticon officers or Admin from anywhere in NCC when the Shark is at Mount R'lyeh. Since Mount R'lyeh went bye-bye in a blaze of glory, this is sort of moot. Opening the mouth can only be done when the Shark is in a surface water room 'cause, y'know, if you did it underwater, the city would become one with the ocean, and Scrapper would be really POed at you. The command can be called by any Decepticon from anywhere in the city. The Spaceport and Docks flight exits, plus the launch and landing exits, are opened (except for the obvious locks to the flight or space-flight/space-walk ability). Closing the mouth locks those exits. The Docks ocean exit is locked to either swim or dive, depending on where the Shark is. Raising and lowering the tower ("raise tower"/"lower tower") can only be done when the Shark is in an underwater room that has an exit to a ocean surface room. It can be done by any Decepticon from anywhere inside the Shark and also from the ocean surface room where the tower would appear. Anyone idling inside the upper section of the tower when it is lowered gets dumped into the ocean room while the people watching in the Command Center laugh at him/her. Anyone inside the lower section of the tower when it is lowered gets dropped onto the Spinal Pathway. The swim command is only usable by Admin or Decepticon officers, the mouth must be closed, the tower must be lowered, and the destination room must be either an ocean or underwater room. No going ashore. NCC wouldn't do any better on land than any other beached shark. When the mouth is closed, the shark can only be boarded by a Decepticon with swim/flight in an ocean room or dive in an underwater room. The boarder is delivered to the Docks. If the mouth is open, anyone can enter the Docks. Sorry, the city/shark isn't armed. This thing is big enough to easily swallow and transport Trypticon, and something that size isn't going to have attacks, outside of RPed stuff. *Again, the command to raise the tower is: raise tower *Likewise, the command to lower the tower is: lower tower Category:Decepticon Base Category:Destroyed Category:Vehicles